Night
by DarkSapphireHeart
Summary: Alice is not feeling right shes been very restless and she keeps loosing control almost as if someone else is inside of her... Minor bad language use


**Chapter 1: Good Morning?**

SMACK! my face hit my bedroom floor as I wake from my sleep. "I guess I rolled off the bed again" I said to myself sighing.

"Alice!" Oz came running into my room stopping at the door to stare at me on the floor. "Why are you-" I cut him off "I fell off the bed again" I sighed.

"Baka" he came over to help me, I got up before he even took two steps. "quick as normal" he gave off a grin and reached out to me.

"STUIPID USAGI!" I could tell who that was maybe he found out I put glue in his hat, I giggled and smiled to myself.

Raven came running in, okay his real name is Gilbert but I can't stand that name, it soooo gay. He was obviously mad but he at least got his hat off even tho sherds were stuck to his hair.

Oz kept glancing between the two of us, I was sitting on my bed calm and collected while Raven stood at the door glaring at me.

I once again giggled as Raven lost it and came running at me before Oz got in the way. "Gil calm down!" Oz blocked Raven from getting any closer to me before I went to the window, stopped to look back at Raven and give him a little smile before jumping out the window.

**Two hours later**

I had been out here for two freaking hours it had to be below 0 degrees out here, I felt like I was coated in ice. I climbed up the tree next to me and peaked into my room to see Oz was asleep on MY bed. can you believe it MY bed.

"How dare he" I said to myself my eye twitching. I jumped in through the window with a stick in my hand to poke Oz with.

I almost broke the glass on the window forgetting that I closed the window before I left. I snuck over towards Oz, ready to beat him or scream his ear.

He suddenly rolled over in his sleep, SMACK!, he slapped me in the face I swear there was a red area around me as I filled with rage.

"YOUR DEAD OZ!" I screamed picking up the closet thing witch happened to be a knife. Oz suddenly woke up, wide eyed.

"GAAAH!" he screamed, as I threw the knife at him barley missing. I stood there breathing heavy.

"ummm..." he stood there shivering, knowing I was planing something else he ran out the door.

I stood there suddenly dizzy, everything was going black...black....

~Oz POV~

I walked back into the room once it got quiet again, I poked my head into the door... There lying on the floor was, Alice.

I slowly tip toed over knowing she would still be angry about me falling asleep in her bed, she wasn't moving and it looked like she had calmed down.

"Alice!" I yelled closing my eyes getting ready for the impact, but nothing came, I opened my eyes, she was still lying on the floor.

"Alice!" I yelled again, she didn't wake up, I sighed, I moved towards her grabbing her arms ready to pull her until... her head sprang upwards

"So... uh... your awake I see..." I got ready to run for it but then she grabbed my arm...

~Alice POV~

"wait what was I doing... gah! what was I planning I just grabbed him by accident!" I continued to talk to myself while Oz stood there in shock.

"ummm...please don't kill me..." Oz said interrupting my panic "Why would I kill you?..." oh wait it was all coming back oddly I wasn't mad anymore tho it felt as if my whole memory was erased and replaced-

"oh it's morning!" Oz interrupted again I don't know what came over me then but I got up and danced towards the window, pulling Oz behind me by the arm. "ummm... Alice? What's wrong with you?" Oz asked " Oh nothing every thing's perfect dear" ahhh why did I just say dear and every things not perfect what's wrong with me?!

"okay... but why did you call me dear?..." Oz asked, I froze not sure what to say "ummmm... well that... I was.... ummmm-" he interrupted me again not feeling comfortable with what I said

"Ah look the sun is pretty this morning" I paused before saying "what the hell was that?!" Oz stopped and gave me the "your crazy" look.

My mind became blank all the sudden and my body began to move on it's own as if I had no control "oh oz shall we have some tea?" I swear I wasn't the one saying it but Oz took me as if I meant it

"sure Alice-kun but I have one question" I still was saying things by accident "oh what is is Oz darling?" ahhhh I just said Darling!!! And to Oz!!!!

"My question is WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Oz yelled shaking me back and forth stopping as if I was going to bite him.... okay~ maybe I would bite him if i had control but that's besides the point.

"Oh Oz dear everything is fine Don't be silly nothing is wrong with me tehe"I spoke in the most sickly sweet and girly voice I had ever heard it made me want to stab myself.

"Alice... this is not normal for you!" Oz sternly spoke as if he was my mother... or father but he looked kinda like a girl... only a hot girl.... ahhh! what's wrong with my brian??!!!!

"Hehe oh what do you mean?" again with that sickly sweet voice, I had no control what's so ever as my body leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Oz's neck.

"That!" Oz paused for a moment before adding "Also that sweet and girly voice your using isn't normal"

"Oh what voice? hehe I think your divisional dear" ahhhh! someone help me the person that took me over is a crazy baka!!

"Oh? so it looks like that dead usagi came back inside" A familiar voice spoke oddly enough I couldn't place my finger on who it was he had a deep voice and black, slick, hair.

"Oh! dearest who might you be?" I guess it shocked him too because he stood there wide eyed and mouth open

"okay while you play your little game how about I get back at you for glueing my hat" The man said I had no clue what he was talking about but I played along either way.

"Gil Help she's gone crazy!" Oz got away form my grip and ran to the man that's apparently named Gil

"What I gay name" I said out loud apparently I got control back

"Yeah I know how many times have you said this? 90? that's why you just call me Raven baka!"

"R-a-v-e-n?" I sounded out the word, I think it sounds familiar, WAIT! what does he mean I've said that I've never met him! have I?

"Yeah no duh!" he said

"Well your pretty rude considering we just met hmph" I turned my back to him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah, keep playing your little game baka you know I will win!" he yelled

"Ummm... but Gil?... you never win" Oz pointed out making me burst out laughing

"H-HEY!" The man yelled glaring at me as I rolled around on the ground laughing to death

"W-well y-you s-see ummm I have to g-go" The man stuttered before bolting out the door

I got up off the floor and whipped away the tears from laughing so hard "ahaha Oz! Wasn't that funny?!" I still couldn't stop laughing

"why yes!" He said in an enthusiastic tone before grabbing my hand and spinning me in a circle which I oddly didn't mind at all

I guess I lost track of time because it was noon already and my stomach was growling like crazy as I danced around with Oz

"ahaha can we stop? I'm reeeeaaaaly hungry!" Oz simply nodded his head then stopped spinning me around

"So are you feeling better now Alice-kun~" he asked in a sweet voice

"uh yes! why do you ask?" I questioned

"Well before you seemed.... sick" Oz stumbled a bit with the last word

"Im not sure sick is the right word for it" I said frowning, i deiced I was to hungry to have this conversion so I just spilt away from Oz and walked downstairs hoping to find something to eat

~Oz POV~

"nope,no, nothing, gaaaah!" I heard a voice coming from the kitchen I already knew who it was,

"Alice? Do you need help?" I asked poking my head into the kitchen door looking around to see cookies spilled all over the floor and the fridge wide open.

"Alice...." She turned her head around her mouth was stuffed with chicken and such "What!" she yelled through a mouthful of food.

"ummmm.... n-nothing" I was having trouble holding in a laugh

"W-well I was Hungry!" She yelled again through the mouthful of food kinda making it sound like this "Woll A wes Humjri!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, Alice was defiantly getting irritated with my laughing

"Hey Oz..." Alice said in a serous tone this time soloing all the food down.

"mmm?" I said to busy staring at the ceiling, my eye's rolling back into my head as if I was ready to take a nap.

"soooo.... ummmmm... y-yeah" I stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at her

"Yeah what?" I asked kinda irrupted with her response

"sooo.... ummmm.... soooo... when do we.... or I have to..... leave?" I was pretty much asleep but that had kinda woken me up.

"Why would you have to leave? You live here Alice!" she stared at me dumbfounded

"WELL SHEESH!!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!! HMMMPH" she turned away from me wearing a smug look.

~Alice's POV~

I was pretty much lost in this conversion I had no clue what to say, heck I barley even knew the guy nor where I was. "ahhhh! This is stupid!!!!" I accidently said out loud, Oz was staring at me.

"ummm.... sowwie" I said looking downward, kinda embraced.

"okay..." Oz said trailing off and staring at the ceiling again

I got up and walked out of the room blushing like mad and confused, I deiced I would go back to my room and sleep I was reeeeaaaly tired.

I stopped in the hall to yawn and stretch "Oh Alice!" Oz suddenly came running up, Did he follow me?

"yes" I said with a yawn, oddly every time I yawned I was getting dizzier.

"Oh I was just making sure you were okay" he smiled and then began to walk away. For what had to be the first time ever I didn't really want him to leave.

"Oz wait!" I yelled without thinking "Oh okay but why?" he asked as I froze not sure what to say in reply.

"ummmm... oh! I wanted to know if you were tired too" I was just making it up as I went alone hoping for it to work out

"uhh I guess why?" awwww why did he have to ask why again?!

"Well.... I was going to take a nap and I was curious" I lied through my teeth obviously he could tell.

"okay..." he said before he began to walk away again

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist by accident, he turned around in shock. Why was I... so... dizzy...?

~Oz POV~

"Alice!" I yelled as she fell to the ground, freeing my wrist. She was extremely pale and had a high fever.

"Alice!" I tried again to wake her because I wasn't sure i could possibly carry her to her room.

"ugh" I sighed "gaaah!" Alice suddenly screeched in her sleep.

"What!" I yelled with out thinking It sounded like something Alice would do

"hgodhfgfgh" she began mumbling in her sleep some kind of nonsense "dasdjfafab" she continued on with her nonsense words as I attemped to pick her up.

"Ah, Alice! Your Heavy!" I said attemping to pick her up as she weighed me down and fell on top of me

"Cookies....asfnjfskjnads... Oz eat em!....fasfhbsafnj" I was being crushed by her as she mumbled in her sleep a bunch of nonsense

"ah, gross alice is drooling" I was tired of this a half an hour had already passed.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at he top of my lungs

"boogiesadnjfas.... HUH!" she shot upwards waaay to fast and fell back on top of me soon falling back asleep

"Poler bears don't eat hammers silly heheheheh.... THE WITCH IS COMING!!!!!" Alice continued to roll around in her sleep and yell out random things as I struggle to get her off of me

**1 hour later**

"the kitty is red silly Oz ahahahaha!!!!!" Alice was awake now but not acting normal.... or at least her sort of normal that is

"Alice you should go to bed..." I simply put it that way not wanting to explain how off she was

"Oi looks as if the two brats are here" someone intterupted. I turned around to see break and his doll, Emily

"Oh Break-kuuuun!" I ran over to him poking Emily.

" Hey Brat!" Emily spouted "Now, Now Emily don't be rude" Break ordered afterwards

"Hiiiiiii!!!! Red eyes oooooooo!" Alice ran over as if she was drunk, stumbling around Break and running into his side

"Hello -kun~" Break said with a creepy smile punched on his face

"CREEEEEEEP!!!!!" Alice screched throwing her shoe at him but missing, as she drunkenly stumbled around.

"Alice I think you should lay down" I grabbed her shoulder and tied to pull her away.

"NOOOOO!!!! LOOK AT THE CREEP!!!!" Alice struggled and kicked around like a 3 year old

"Oh Alice-kun~ Don't worry I won't hurt you... well that's a maybe" Break was making every thing worse as she struggled even more, she even kicked me in the face.

"Alice!" I yelled trying my best to hold her back from killing Break.

"Let me at the creep! He's so...." She yelled and struggled until suddenly she trailed of, became limp, and fell to the ground like before.

"Oh good she's calmed down" Break said reaching for the tea cup on the table but missing and knocking it over.

"Ummm your kinda off today aren't you Break?" I asked, he's never been this clumsy or clueless to the world around him

"Oh I'm fine silly" He gave striaght hard laugh for the first time EVER and then got up and began to walk towards his room picking up Emily before leaving.

"BREAK!" I ran after him obviously something was wrong with him, I caught up to him but stopped at the corner to watch him.

"Owww" he said as he ran into the door falling on his side.

"I guess I lost the rest of my senses now" he said to himself, wait! he talks to himself? wooow!

~Alice POV~

I don't know what was going on or why I was here but I was running through a dark area looking for something. I don't know what I'm looking for just I feel like I need to find whatever it is.

"Come back!" I heard a voice echo through the dark area that I think was a hallway, it was the voice of a little boy I could tell

"He hates me why?" Again the little boy's voice echoed around me filling my ears with crys.

"WHY!" He screamed, suddenly cracks formed in the darkness and I felt a extreme pang of fear and pain rush through me. My body was beating as I felt a hot sensation of liquid forming a drop down my face, dripping down cheeks, like tears, only stained red.

~Oz POV~

I suddenly heard someone scream as Break got up and opened the door. I got up and ran back to where I left Alice. She was on the ground still, but she was awake now.

~Alice POV~

I couldn't take it anymore I didn't want to do this in front of Oz it's embarasing, but I lost it and tears began to fall down my cheeks. I slowly stood up, hid my face behind my hair then walked out not wanting to display this to anyone.

"Alice!" I heard Oz yell and he tried to come after me but my pace got faster and before I knew it I was running. I got to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me making sure to lock it.

"Alice!" I heard Oz yell again, I was face down on my bed trying my hardest not to cry, I didn't even know why I was crying nothing was really wrong. I glanced upwards towards the window, then I got up and walked to the window, and jumped out without a sound.

"Alice! Open the door!" I heard Oz continue to yell as I stumbled off into the night air.


End file.
